Shadowhunter Chronicles, The
The Shadowhunter Chronicles * wiki: The Shadowhunter Chronicles Genres and Sub-Genres * Young Adult Urban Fantasy * It's Urban Fantasy targeted at young adults (teens) but enjoyed by a wide-range of ages. Themes * Good vs. Evil * Unrequited Love * Complexity of Love The Mortal Instruments Setting: New York City A teen girl witnesses people and an event that no one else seems to see. In so doing, she gets drawn into the world of the Shadow Hunters and discovers that she is also a Shadowhunter and that her mother has been hiding a lot things from her. Her mother gets kidnapped and Clary is on her own and brought to the New York Institute for Shadow Hunters. She learns about Downworlders: Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, and Fae and begins to train. Thus begins a six book series about Clary and Jace as well as Simon, Isabel, Alec, and Magnus and their fight against the forces of evil. ~ Hopestar Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Clary Fray. Books in Series #City of Bones (2007) #City of Ashes (2008) #City of Glass (2009) #City of Fallen Angels (2011) #City of Lost Souls (2012) #City of Heavenly Fire (May 27th 2014) — Paperback: Feb 5, 2015 Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Sample of the CITYs (2009) * Shadowhunters and Downworlders (2013) * City of Bones: The Little Book of Quotes (2013) * City of Bones Journal (2013) * The Shadowhunter's Codex (2013) Short series The Bane Chronicles series: A Collection of Ten Short Stories centred around Magnus Bane. # What Really Happened in Peru (2013) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Runaway Queen (2013) (with Maureen Johnson) # Vampires, Scones, and Edmund Herondale (2013) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Midnight Heir (2013) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Rise of the Hotel Dumort (2013) (with Maureen Johnson) # The Fall of the Hotel Dumort (2013) (with Maureen Johnson) # Saving Raphael Santiago (2013) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # No Immortal Can Keep a Secret (2013) (with Maureen Johnson) # What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (2013) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy ''' ~ eBooks — NEW # Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy (Feb 17, 2015) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Lost Herondale (Mar 17, 2015) (with , Robin Wasserman) # The Whitechapel Fiend (April , 2015) (with Maureen Johnson) # Nothing But Shadows (May 19, 2015) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Evil We Love (June 16, 2015) (with Robin Wasserman) # Pale Kings and Princes (July 21, 2015) (with Robin Wasserman) # Bitter of Tongue (Aug 18, 2015) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # The Fiery Trial (Sept 15, 2015) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # Born to Endless Night (Oct 20, 2015) (with Sarah Rees Brennan) # Angels Twice Descending (Nov 17, 2015) (with Robin Wasserman) The Infernal Devices (Prequel to The Mortal Instruments) Series Description or Overview The series follows Tessa Gray, an orphaned teenage girl who discovers she has the power to shapeshift, but doesn't bear a mark that shows she is a warlock, and abilities that plunge her into a world she never knew existed. She will have to learn to master them if she wants to find her brother Nate and she will have to forge an alliance with Shadowhunters if she wants to survive in this dangerous world. ~ Wikipedia The series takes place in London England, a short time after the peace treaties between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from the perspectives of Tessa Gray and Will Herondale, and occasionally others like Charlotte. Books # Clockwork Angel (2009) # Clockwork Prince (2011) # Clockwork Princess (2013) ~ Final book Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels, Guides * The Shadowhunter's Codex - Guide to the Shadow Hunter World * The Infernal Devices: Manga (3 books) * Mortal Instruments ~ The Infernal Devices is a Prequel to M.I. * Dark Artifices — sequel series to The Mortal Instruments '''The Last Hours: (Sequel to Infernal Devices) The Dark Artifices (Sequel to The Mortal Instruments) Series Description or Overview Setting: Los Angeles, California Themes * Forbidden love * Murder mystery Narrative Narrative Type: third person narrative, multiple perspectives. Character Narrators: Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn, Mark Blackthorn, Christina Rosales Books #''Lady Midnight (2016, March) '' #''Prince of Shadows (2016)'' #''The Queen of Air and Darkness (2017)'' References Category:Series